Conjurer
Description The Conjurer is a casting character class, and essential to a well-balanced starting party. Conjurers are well-known for being able to summon monsters to fight for the party (Wolves at casting level 4/character level 7, and Ogres at casting level 6/character level 11). However, they are also cast most of the most important utility spells, such as Trap Zap, Lesser/Greater Revelation, Levitation/Major Levitation, Kiel's Magic Compass, and Apport Arcane (teleportation). Spells by Level Level One *Mage Flame (MAFL) - 2 SP - Same as Torch *Arc Fire (ARFI) - 3 SP - Causes 1-4 damage to single target times the caster's level. *Sorcerer Shield (SOSH) - 3 SP - Lowers caster AC / Combat Only *Trap Zap (TRZP) - 2 SP - Disarms any trap within 30 feet (3 squares) in front of the party. Works on chests. Level Two *Freeze Foes (FRFO) - 3 SP - Slows a group of enemies, making them easier to hit. *Kiel's Magic Compass (MACO) - 3 SP - Creates a Magic Compass that tells you which direction you're going. *Battleskill (BASK) - 4 SP - Makes one character fight better. *Word of Healing (WOHL) - 4 SP - Restores 2-8 HP to one character. Your first healing spell. Level Three *Arcyne's Magestar (MAST) - 5 SP - Blinds a group of foes, making them miss their next combat round. *Lesser Revelation (LERE) - 5 SP - Long-lasting "Mage Flame" that also reveals secret doors. *Levitation (LEVI) - 4 SP - Short-term levitation spell, allows the party to float over some traps and up through portals. *Warstrike (WAST) - 5 SP - Burns a group of foes for 4-16 damage. Your first group roasting combat spell. Level Four *Elik's Instant Wolf (INWO) - 6 SP - Summons a Wolf to fight for the party. *Flesh Restore (FLRE) - 6 SP - Heals a party member for 6-24 HP, and cures poison and insanity. *Poison Strike (POST) - 6 SP - Poisons a selected enemy. Level Five *Greater Revelation (GRRE) - 7 SP - Works just like Lesser Revelation, but illuminates a wider area. *Wrath of Valhalla (WROV) - 7 SP - Makes one character fight a lot better. *Shock Sphere (SHSP) - 7 SP - Shocks a group of foes for 8-32 damage. Better than Warstrike. Level Six *Elik's Instant Ogre (INOG) - 9 SP - Summons an Ogre to fight for the party. A better "meatshield" than the wolf. *Major Levitation - (MALE) - 8 SP - Works like "Levitation" above, but lasts indefinitely. Level Seven *Flesh Anew (FLAN) - 12 SP - Heals all party members for 6-24 HP and cures poison and insanity. Not as good as the Magician spell "Restoration" (REST), as it doesn't heal the party all the way. *Apport Arcane (APAR) - 15 SP - Teleports the party to a different location, assuming that location isn't teleport-restricted. Extremely helpful if you know where you are and where you're going (check your map!). Overview Conjurers are a great starting spellcasting class: you'll need their utility spells (especially Kiel's Magic Compass) to make it through the game. Their summoned monsters are weak compared to the ones Sorcerers and Wizards call up, but the party being able to have an extra attack and someone else to suck up the enemy's attacks can be extremely useful. Tales of the Unknown Level Progression Strategy In Tales of the Unknown (Bard's Tale 1), the Conjurer levels faster than any other caster class except the Magician. After level 13, the Conjurer levels every 230,000 experience points, just like a Magician or a Monk. Comparably, the Sorcerer levels every 400,000 experience points after level 13, and the Wizard levels every 1,300,000 experience points! There is no Archmage character class in Tales of the Unknown, so there's no "endgame" caster class which one is inevitably progressing to. Since most equipment that Wizards can use can also be used by the other caster classes (the Wizwand (casts PRSU) and Lorehelm (casts SOSI) are notable exceptions), it's probably best to have your casters finish out as Conjurers or Magicians for max HP/SP: a Conjurer or Magician levels almost six times faster than a Wizard after 13th level! Most Valuable Spells *Trap Zap (TRZP) - 2 SP *Kiel's Magic Compass (MACO) - 3 SP *Greater Revelation (GRRE) - 7 SP *Shock Sphere (SHSP) - 7 SP *Major Levitation - (MALE) - 8 SP *Apport Arcane (APAR) - 15 SP Category:Classes